G u l l i b l e
by TheSarcasticWench
Summary: Sora turned to Riku with confused eyes, and the silver haired boy sighed, anticipating the question. “It means you’re very easy to trick. You believe everything you’re told.”


**A/N:** Yes, another One-shot. I wrote this one at school about a month or so ago, and decided to post it as well. A friendship fic between the Destiny Islands gang. It came to me after playing Kingdom Hearts one night, and I realised just how gullible Sora could be, and made me wonder what he would've been like as a littlie. This is the result. So, I hope you like.

**Disclaimer:** Anyways, don't own Kingdom Hearts, but wouldn't it be wicked if I did?

* * *

**Gullible**

* * *

It was morning in Destiny Islands, and the sun was shining brightly in the sky. With the promise of a beautiful island day, a young boy left his house with an apple in one hand and a wooden sword in the other, promising his mother that he'd be home for dinner. She watched him bound down the street obliviously, waving to their neighbours, and smiled warmly.

Sora reached the market, and beamed around happily. There was nothing he loved better then the hustle and bustle of the market on a Sunday morning. Everyone was striding around confidently, towering over the child, but he didn't mind. He slipped between the giants, his innocent eyes admiring the stalls as he walked. Sora paused, his eyes falling on a stall selling wooden carvings. His expression lit up, and he bounced to the stall, his mouth falling open as he stared at the beautiful work.

"You like?" An exotic voice broke Sora from his daze, and he looked up, almost guilty. He nodded wordlessly, his eyes falling back to the carvings. "My brother has skill, yes?" Again, Sora nodded, his brown spikes bouncing as he did. The stall-owner found himself smiling at the small boy, instantly taking a liking to the head of chocolate spikes, and the stunning blue eyes. He reached down a picked up a small bracelet, one that he himself had carved on a lonely night at sea. "Here, child. You take." He held it out to the boy, his smile widening as the boy's eyes widened comically and his mouth dropped open.

"Really?" The boy's voice was soft, full of disbelief and wonder. The stall-owner nodded. That was all it took. The boy slipped his wooden sword into a loop in his belt and reached out, his small fingers closing around the intricately carved beads.

"I carve for child, like you. Happy, full of life and trust." The stall-owner told him, leaning towards the boy to gently ruffle his hair. "You are good child. You may keep."

"Oh thank you mister!" Sora suddenly exclaimed, beaming up at the stall-owner. The man stared back down at the child, his eyes full of wonder. "I'll never take it off!" Sora slipped the bracelet onto his skinny wrist, his smile widening as he realised that it fit perfectly. After a short exchange with the stall-owner, the brunette continued on, taking a bite of his crispy apple as he held his wrist out in front of him, admiring the beads. "People are nice." He decided, dropping his arm to his side.

Sora continued onwards like this, occasionally pausing to admire the wares of certain stalls, and to greet people that he knew, or that knew him. He had a smile, a wave, and a happy greeting for everyone. When Sora reached the boardwalk, everything else fell away as his eyes fell to the bunch of small boats tied up a few metres away. With a wide grin, he raced passed the sailors, who watched him with amusement. He dropped down into his boat, water slopping in over the sides.

"Sora!" The self-assured voice made Sora halt in his movements to untie his boat, and he squinted upwards and the looming figure. A smile broke across his face and he waved happily, greeting Riku the same way as he greeted everyone else. "Weren't leaving without me, were you?" Sora rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, lightly admitting that he had been planning on rowing to the play island and waiting for his friends. Riku smiled, rolling his eyes gently as he ruffled the smaller boy's hair.

"He-ey!" Sora whined, pouting up at Riku with sad eyes. "Why does everyone do that?" Riku snickered, sliding down into the boat beside Sora's.

"Because you're just that cute." Riku suggested playfully, easily freeing his mooring rope.

"'M not cute." Sora mumbled, frowning slightly as he continued to tug at his rope. After a moment, he finally pulled it free, falling back into his boat with a thump. "Owie." He moaned, rubbing the back of his head as his eyes watered. Riku's head popped over the side of the boat, his eyes full of concern.

"You okay?" He asked, reaching in to help Sora sit up. Sora nodded slowly, sniffing loudly. Riku smiled slightly, gently bumping Sora's shoulder with his fist. "You're so clumsy, pipsqueak." Sora's pout widened and he knocked Riku's hand away unhappily, causing the older boy to chuckle loudly. "Race ya!" Riku suddenly exclaimed, dipping his oars into the water and rowing furiously. Sora let out an angry exclamation, hurriedly following suit. Sora rowed desperately, quickly catching up with Riku, who rowed as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

* * *

"Sora's it!" The shout caused Sora to pout as he felt a hand release his shoulder. He turned in time to see Riku's silver hair disappearing into a bush. "No tag backs!" Riku added, causing the brunette to stamp his foot unhappily and start chasing a new target. His eyes fell on a tanned blonde, and Sora grinned wickedly, speeding up in order to catch Tidus.

"Argh!" The blonde screeched as he realised that the smaller child was hot on his heels. He put on a burst of speed, desperate to get away. He prided himself on being the hardest to catch, much like Sora prided himself on being a slippery little bugger. The brunette drew closer, and finally, he threw himself forward, his arms closing around Tidus's waist as they both crashed into the sand. "Sora!" Tidus wailed, rolling out from under the brunette with a groan. "That hurt!"

"I know." The brunette mumbled, rubbing his forehead with a pout on his face. Tidus gasped, his eyes widening.

"Oh no! I made you bleed!" He wailed, lunging for Sora, grabbing him by the shoulders. The brunette yelped, his head bobbing back and forth as the blonde shoot him hysterically. "You're gonna die!" Sora's eyes widened and he started wailing too, believing every word the blonde was feeding him.

"Relax, he'll be fine." The cool voice made both boys stop, and Sora looked up at Riku with tearful eyes. The silver haired boy had his hands resting on his hips as he peered at the pair with a frown. "Looks like you bit your lip to me." Sora reached up with a dirty hand and prodded his lip, eyes widening as he felt the split in the middle of his bottom lip. Riku eased him to his feet and led him to the freshwater pool, advising the boy to wash his face. Sora quickly obliged, the water turning slightly pink where he was sitting. "Let me see." Sora did as he was told, and Riku tilted his head upwards.

"He's okay, ya?" Another boy had joined the pair, a snivelling Tidus standing a few steps behind him. Riku nodded, sparing the redheaded boy a quick glance. Tidus let out a relieved sigh, his tears quickly drying up.

"You know, you're a bit of a cry-baby, Tidus." A fifth entered the group, shooting Tidus a pointed stare. The blonde rounded on her angrily, clenching his fists at his sides as he shouted at her for calling him names. She ignored him, turning to Sora. "And you're gullible." She finished. Sora stared at her with confusion.

"Selphie." Riku's tone was reproachful, so the girl fell silent with a shrug, skipping away with her rope spinning madly around her. Sora turned to Riku with confused eyes, and the silver haired boy sighed, anticipating the question. "It means you're very easy to trick. You believe everything you're told." Sora pouted, his lips redder then usual because of their earlier beating. Riku noted, with relief, that the split had stopped bleeding.

"Am not!" Sora said, voice full of indignation.

"Are so!" Wakka and Tidus chorused in the background. Riku smirked, voicing his agreement. Sora stomped his foot angrily.

"I'm not gullybal!" The brunette's exclamation caused everyone to laugh, including Selphie who had been sufficiently distracted from the conversation. Riku bent down towards the other boy's ear and whispered something that made the boy turn white.

"Kairi's an alien from another world."

"Hey guys, aren't we playing anymore?" A sixth and final member joined the group, and Kairi smiled sweetly as Sora turned his blue eyes to look at her. Riku waited expectantly, as did the rest of the group. Sora didn't disappoint. He tore away from the group with a wail and started running across the sand, screaming about redheaded aliens invading. Kairi watched him leave with confusion on her face, before turning around to stare at her four laughing friends. "Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

Aww, how cute. Haha, I dunno, I thought it turned out okay. Sora is about 6 or 7 in this, so its based about a year or so after Kairi's arrival on the Islands. Hope you liked it =)

xx  
-theSarcasticWench


End file.
